usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Halanan
IMPORTANT NOTE: Some of this data is USF specific, since there is very little canon information available on Halanans. Physiology Halanans are a telephatic humanoid species and have a complex physiology (see more on that in the society and culture section). One of the more unusual and major feature of the species is their psychoprojective telepathy. They usually have great control over their psychoprojected images, though creating them does take a toll on a Halanan's energy levels and focus. These images can be several square meter in size and be used in various ways. However, when Halanans are under great stress, they can lose control of their abilities, subconsciously creating alter egos to remedy the situation. The projection of these alter egos might be so overwhelming that they can die from the experience. In severe cases of stress, some Halanans have been slipping into a coma for periods of time. In most cases, they fail to survive much longer after that happens, unless the cause of the stress is being eliminated. Not much, though, is known about that phenomena. Standard physical attributes for Halanan include a darker skintone (anywhere between light mocha colored and deep brown), dark brown to black hair, and pointed ears (with double tips). Science and Technology Halanans are a technologically advanced and industrialized species, as many other space faring races. They have established an intellectual society and built highly aesthetic cities on their new homeworld. Those cities serves as the centers for technological research and development, as well as the seat of administrative organizations. Typically, however, the normal Halanan lives in a rather simple environment in harmony with their natural surroundings. Although they make use of their technology, they usually prefer the more elementary methods of dealing with any matter, i.e. natural healing techniques. Society and Culture Halanan norm is to choose a companion for life and not leave them. The bond between the mates can only be broken by either one's death. The reason for this lies within a specific biological response to sexual intimacy. When a Halanan mates, a chemical reaction takes place that releases a hormone which 1) affects the emotional center of the brain, creating a very strong emotional bond to the partner, and 2) affects body chemistry levels, leading to an addiction to continue the chemical exchange with this specific person. (This is similar to the Varro, but much milder, i.e. imagine the difference between an addiction to cigarettes and one to heroine. When quitting either cold-turkey, the former is difficult but manageable, while the latter is hard to bear at all.) Because of this strong hormonal/chemical bonding, Halanans are very careful about choosing who to be intimate with. Traditionally, they take considerable time to make a selection for their mates, spending time and much evaluation with the opposite sex to find the right person. Marriage is not a step that Halanas take lightly or make at the spur of the moment. However, in more recent years, a new generation of Halanas has begun snubbing at traditional morals and behavior. With technological and biological advances into knowledge about the chemical makeup of their people, drugs to inhibit the hormone release during mating have become available. While their long-term affect on the Halanan psychology and physiology is unclear, many of the younger generation of Halanans are making use of these drugs to circumvent having to stick with one partner for life. This has caused much controversy within their society. Traditionally females do not carry a last name until they get married, at which point they take on the last name of their spouse. History Halanans are native to the planet Halana. However, sometime by the 24th century, for undisclosed reasons, the species had to move to a new homeworld, named New Halana. This planet had been terraformed by Federation Professor Gideon Seyetik, according to whom the planet was a "paradise" by the time he had been finished. References * Memory Alpha, "Halanan" http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Halanan Halanan